


Elysium Afterall

by Nxrdist



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Brasidas got done dirty, Cannon Divergence, F/M, Fix It, Gen, Not Beta Read, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, dcl Spoilers, greek heaven, kassandra needs a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nxrdist/pseuds/Nxrdist
Summary: A fix it for Brasidas and Kassandra with plot.Kassandra waited centuries to see Brasidas again after Hades cut their goodbye short. She only hoped she’d have the chance to say what she’d been aching to.But, Adonis would never let Kassandra have a happy ending after what happened to him would he?(Triggers tagged by chapter)





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Fate of Atlantis_ and _Legacy of the First Blade_ DLC will appear in this work.  
> Short preface to set the scene for the story. Hope you all enjoy.

Centuries of waiting had passed. She’d been alone for so long she wasn’t sure what she’d say. He’d been in paradise all this time, but Earth had been her hell for all the time she was made to wait for him. 

Fields of lush flowers and greenery rose up from the ground painting the floor of Elysium with color. It was just as she remembered it. Well, before Adonis’s rebellion and her trial, but the same. Why wouldn’t it be? Persephone had made it her sanctuary and she’d had centuries to rebuild, to put things back in order. 

Persephone. Kassandra got to her feet slowly. There she was in all her regalia with just slightly pursed lips. 

“Eagle Bearer,” she said, tone flat. 

“It’s been a long time since anyone has called me that.”

“It will forever be your title,” Persephone paused. “Much time has passed Keeper.”

“It has...,” Kassandra sighed. 

Truly a part of her was surprised to be there at all. All this time she’d had a deep nagging fear she may never see Elysium again. That she may be denied seeing him again as well; if Hades has in fact been true to his word at all. 

“I welcome you back. Tentatively, I assure you. However, you have earned this place. You have done your duty,” she paused pacing a few steps as if measuring her next words. “And I hope your subsequent exile was a sufficient punishment to deter further miscreant behavior. For if not, I’m certain Hades would gladly take you on as a gate guard...”

“There will be no need for that,” Kassandra assured her. “I wish only...peace...to you and yours.”

“And yourself too I presume?”

Kassandra wasn’t sure what to say. Surely Persephone knew, anyone would wish peace for themselves. The long life Kassandra had endured had made her long for it more than water in a desert. Finally she gave a small nod. 

“In a gesture of good faith then, I will tell you this. The one you seek can be found in Hermès old workshop in Minos’s Faith.”

Kassandra’s breath caught in her chest. Surprise hadn’t even faded from her face before Persephone vanished. Her heart pounded so hard she was sure the Goddess must still hear it in her palace and Kassandra was unable to move for a few moments. 

He was here! Hades hadn’t betrayed their deal. Brasidas truly was here. Her heart leapt with joy at the confirmation of it. And without thinking she set off in the direction of the workshop. 

Sometime later, she did not even know how long but she did not stop nor rest, Kassandra stood at the teleportation device. The wings of Hermès were the only thing between them now. But her feet wouldn’t budge. Nerves froze cold under her skin and lightning ran through her blood with the anxiety of it all. She could have stood there a second or a millennium before she heard footsteps behind her. They were a little ways off at first, but as they drew closer Kassandra turned as if by instinct and met the deep chocolate eyes that were still so familiar to her. Both of them stopped then caught in each other’s gaze like a fish in a net. The basket Brasidas had been holding slipped from his fingers, fish spilling out onto the stone path, and Kassandra choked on her own breath. He found himself first. 

“Kassandra?”

Tears sprung to her eyes and she ran to him. Kassandra threw herself into Brasidas’s waiting arms with such force they both toppled to the ground. Lying there clinging to each other neither of them could speak. Kassandra presses her nose to the hollow of his neck and just breathed in the heady scent of him. His hands grasped her waist so tightly she would have broken were she made of lesser stuff. The whole of Elysium seemed to be holding its breathe waiting for them to speak.

“I feared-“

“Do not fear,” he whispered, against her hair his grip on her waist loosening to a gentle caress. “I have been waiting.”

“As have I.”

Kassandra reluctantly pulled back from his embrace to place a hand on his cheek. Brasidas’s eyes fell shut as he leaned into her touch, pressing his nose against the pulse of her wrist. 

“Brasidas I-“ she inhaled hard shutting her eyes. “In Hades I wanted to tell you-“

“Shhhh.”

Kassandra shook her head. “I never told you before and there just wasn’t time,” she inhaled hard again. “I love you. I always did, but the cult and then...you were gone. I only ever hoped you’d find peace.”

“I have,” Brasidas whispered bringing his hand up to cup her cheek in a mirror of her own. “Now I have.”

Tears ran down her cheeks as Kassandra broke into a laugh. She leaned in and kissed him as they’d never kissed before. Stolen kisses on late nights, on spying missions, or before battles all faded away. This was their first true kiss. The best kiss either of them would ever have after years of secretly and separately waiting for this moment of reunion nothing could be more perfect. 

Calloused fingers pulled gently undoing her braid as her own fingers fussed at the buckles of his chest plate. Breathing each other’s air, their shared happiness on their tongues, neither of them cared if or who might see. This place could be their paradise now too. They would be each other’s peace forever. 


	2. Chapter One

Two Spartan heroes shared a heated reunion. The steps of the Wings of Hermes weren't exactly the ideal place for such an act and the two hardly delayed in gaining more privacy upon their completion. They took the Wings up to Hermes former workshop and were not seen by any for many days following, but even in their sancutary they were not so alone as they thought. There was someone watching, keeping tabs on them from afar, and with no good intentions in mind.

The sun was just coming up on the third day of Kassandra and Brasidas's newfound life of bliss that saw another very different meeting taking place elsewhere. A figure stood tapping their foot impatiently waiting for their associate and fiddling with the hem of their cloak. Three whole damn days and they still hadn't recieved news! Of course rumor had spread by now that the Great Eagle Bearer had finally returned to Elysium, but no one had seen them. No one, to their knowledge anyway, would dare to interrupt the reunion of lovers kept apart for over an age. Finally a shadow appeared in the door way and cleared their throat to make their presence known. The cloaked figure turned sharply to face the second.

"Well?" prompted the first, sharp and frustrated.

"It's true."

"Good...follow me."

* * *

  
Blacksmithing, it was blacksmithing that brought Brasidas of Sparta, a feared warrior, peace in Elysium. Kassandra couldn't help her slight chuckle because why wouldn't it be? Brasidas had once suggested to her that he might have been a tradesman had he not been born a Spartan. She lie there on the chaise across the main area of the workshop watching him hammer away. It was the third day of her return to Elysium and the first time they had left the bedroom. A small contented smile played at the corner of her lips as she casually picked at a plate of grapes. 

Brasidas was perfect she thought. Always she'd known, but to actually have the time to lie there and admire him brought a deeper appreciation. His skin was tanned golden, glinting with sweat of exertion as his muscles contracted and relaxed in time with his hammer swings. It was breath taking to behold. Kassandra even found herself humming a quiet tune to herself along with the strikes. 

"You know-" Strike. "I have never-" Strike. "Had such trouble-" Strike. The hammer was set down on the table next to Brasidas. "Concentrating on a project in the past several hundred years?"

It's phrased as a complaint, but the small grin tugging the corners of his lips give him away. He advanced slowly toward her closing the distance quickly and leaning down to kiss her softly on the nose. Kassandra chuckled in delight. She tilted her head just slightly to press her own kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"My sincerest apologizes."

He sighed deeply and sank down to the floor in front of the chaise leaning back against it. Kassandra teases her finger tips along the crown of his braid thoughtfully. They'd so enjoyed eachother's company these past days she'd hardly thought of the world beyond the workshop, but this morning she had began to. Of course, she knew Leonidas was here, but a wonder of who else she had not seen in so very long may be here as well crept in. The question was just beginning to form on her tongue when Brasidas spoke again.

"Where were you? All this time. I feared...as did others, that you may be damned to Hades? Or that you had never made it out. Persephone, I petitioned her a number of times, would say nothing of you."

Brasidas's tone was so tentative, far away, as if he feared the answer she may give. He'd feared for her just as she'd feared for him. Of course, how selfish of her to think he wouldn't. They were bonded to each other after all. Foolish to think he should not wonder. Even though time passed differently here, it would've become obvious eventually that her life ought to have ended. When she did not respond immediately Brasidas continued.

"She called you the _Keeper_."

"I was," Kassandra said, fingers trailing down along the braid to twist it's tail around her fingers. "It is not important now though, my love. The _Gods_ called me to a task. I have bore the burden so that I may come here to you." She leaned forward pressing her nose to the top of his head. "So much has happened. I-" She breathed him in deeply. "I do not wish to speak of it now. We have _forever_ now, do we not?"

Brasidas reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. As much as he wished to know, he could wait. She was right they did have forever. 

* * *

  
"Myrinne!" Leonidas snapped.

He grabbed his daughter roughly by the shoulders and shook her briefly in an effort to gain her full attention. Her dark eyes had been far away. She'd been going mad for days now. As the rumors of Kassandra's appearance had begun to spread so had Myrinne's urgentness to gain the truth of it. She was starting to drive her father mad -even more so than if he'd had just as little clue where she would be as his daughter did. 

"Papa," Myrinne began, her frustration becoming clear. "Should we not be looking for her by now? It's been near a week and your Granddaughter has still yet to appear."

Leonidas sighed. He would not pity Kassandra when she finally did show her face because it had not escaped his notice who else had been missing all this time. The old Spartan had had his suspicions about the relationship between his granddaughter and Brasidas, but the young man had always been careful not to out the depth of his affection for Leonidas's granddaughter. But the recent developments had only confirmed what Leonidas had suspected all along and now those two would owe him deeply for his role in keeping Myrinne at bay.

"Hush daughter, we've spoken of this before. Kassandra is no stranger to Elysium. She will find her way. I have no doubt she's only taken a detour on her way to us," he said, his tone calming as ever.

"I don't understand how she could know Elysium," Myrinne said finally. "The story you told..." She sighed. "I have only missed her."

"As I had missed you, my flower." Leonidas placed a hand on Myrinne's shoulder giving it a soft squeeze. "Now let us catch some fish for our dinner. Who knows, she may grace us with her presence by then and you'd hate to have her go hungry wouldn't you?"

Myrinne relented to Leonidas's point and followed him to the near by pond. She knew the happiness fishing together brought her father and could seldom deny his request of her company. Leonidas guided her down the path to the pond all the while thinking about the message he had sent off to Brasidas that morning.

* * *

  
Adonis had wallowed for a long time after Kassandra's brief visit to Elysium. He had blamed himself, the spy who'd fed Persephone information, the blasted rebellion, and Persephone for Aphrodite's scorn of him, but he had been wrong in each case. The cycle of grief had taken hold of him so strongly with each new conclusion and regret that he'd been nigh on incapacitated for centuries. Until Hekate had come to him one day, in the garden of his namesake, and whispered the truth into his ear. It was Kassandra.

Of course it was her fault. She had played a friend to him all the while conendeering his rebellion for her own purposes. Never had she cared for him, it was all a ploy to meet her own ends. She'd used him to learn about the Staff and undermine Persephone so she could escape. The truth became even more clear to him when he heard of her rescue of that _damned_ Spartan from Hades. She could rescue Brasidas of Sparta, but willfully left _him_ to rot in Elysium horribly disfigured and alone. He hated her.

“Are you quite done brooding?”

Adonis’s turned to face the speaker. Damn Hekate and her silent step. He could not see the smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth of course, but he could feel it and scowled in response. 

“I was n-“

“Oh save it. We have more important things to speak of. Have any of our informants returned?”

“Just the one.”

“Good, come.” Adobos felt her light touch on his arm leading him away from the cool breeze of the window. “Tell me what you’ve learned.”

* * *

The dove flew in around mid afternoon with a scroll attached to its leg and landed skillfully on the arm of the chaise next toKassandra and Brasidas. They were resting nude entwined together in the sheets when it arrived. At first neither of them noticed the creature. Until it importantly ruffled its feathers and gave Brasidas a sharp peck to the top of his head. 

“By the gods!” He exclaimed. 

“What? What’s happening?” Kassandra blinked rapidly still groggy from their most recent love making. 

Brasidas shifted, attempting not to jostle her, reaching for the bird and grumbling about damned feathered beasts. Kassandra couldn’t help but chuckle. He finally freed the scroll from the dove’s leg and waved it off. Surely it knew where he left out the treats. True he did not get many letters, but the treats were there just in case. Brasidas sighed sinking back into the chaise and Kassandra resumed her position lying against him. 

“A letter?” She asked curiously.

“It would appear so.”

A brief pause stilled his hand as he saw the seal, Leonidas. The two Heroes of Sparta had become friends once Brasidas had arrived in Elysium being somewhat kindred spirits as they were. it had taken sometime, but Leonidas has shown him that truly this was a place one could allow themself some semblance of peace. He had appreciated it deeply after a life time and an afterlife of fighting for his life and honor. Leonidas has always held his deepest respect as well. 

However, it had often slipped his mind that Kassandra was in fact Leonidas’s granddaughter. There has been many a conversation between them in which Brasidas spoke of his deep affections and love for a Great Spartan woman a Warrior of the Ages he’d often called her. He couldn’t recall then if he had ever mentioned a name. Had he? If he had...certainly Leonidas must know. He flushed slightly. 

“Well who’s it from? I simply must know now with that look on your face,” Kassandra teased.

Brasidas cleated his throat. “Your grandfather.”

Silence settled for a moment and they just looked at one another. 

“Well?” She said finally. 

He broke the seal and unrolled it in front of him so they could both read it.

_ My old friend, _

_ Word has reached Myrinne and me that a certain Spartan, a Warrior of the Ages, has finally arrived in Elysium. I am writing in wonder if you may know anything of this? For I could not imagine such an event could occur without your knowing and deepest joy.  _

_ I do hope that should you hear of the whereabouts of my dear granddaughter that you might pass to her a message from me. _

_ Her mother is most anxious to see her. We will be fishing today in hopes that the two of you might join us for supper at the house.  _

_ -Leonidas _

_ P.s. I am most happy your prayers have finally been answered my friend _

Brasidas just stared at the letter in astonishment. The old dog had known all along and never said a word. Part of him felt the inclination to strangle him while the other was so happy at his passive approval he could hug him. However, his thoughts were interrupted by Kassandra and her giggling. Perplexed, he looked down at her one eyebrow slightly raised. 

“You called me that?!” She barely said through her laughter. “My gods as if Eagle bearer... wasn’t grandiose enough!”

Brasidas balked. 

“I could think of no better explanation of your skill,” he softened, reaching to stroke her cheek. 

She snorted softly and rolled her eyes. “My goodness, what shall I do with you?”

Brasidas arched an eyebrow suggestively. “Whatever you like my love.”

Kassandra laughed again and kissed his brow before hopping to her feet. She padded across the room to fetch his tunic which she tossed at him. A longing sigh passed her lips. 

“Ah perhaps later. Now we must dress. We have supper to get to!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m sure there are some questions you all may have like what about Natakas and Elpidios? Or what about the urn Brasidas is supposed to carry for all eternity? Those and others will be addressed as time goes on.  
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you are enjoying the story so far :)


End file.
